Venganza
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción Revenge de TheSiner. Lucius quiere venganza. Pero nada sucede como esta esperado si Harry Potter esta involucrado. HP/LM Slash Mpreg
1. Secuestro

Esta hermosa historia es una traducción de la historia Revenge de TheSiner, muchas gracias por su permiso. Esta historia es slash (chico-chico) y mpreg o sea embarazo de un hombre. Están advertidos.

Venganza

TheSiner

Secuestro

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero negro favorito en su lugar favorito de la mansión –la librería – saboreando un fino y carísimo vino. Una cosecha de hace diecisiete años. El sabor era casi perfecto, algunos podrían decir - exquisito. Casi. Era la botella correcta, el vino correcto, pero no era la ocasión correcta. Este vino debió seguir intacto por muchos años más, cosa que no sucedió.

Él había comprado esta botella en específico hace diecisiete años. Lucius había estado guardándola para una ocasión especial – para compartirla con su hijo, para celebrar el nacimiento de su primer nieto.

Lucius levanto la mirada. El retrato que había encargado como hace un año había cobrado vida. Draco estaba haciéndole señas desde la pintura sobre la chimenea. Su hijo nunca le daría nietos a Lucius. Nunca se casaría. Nunca se volvería un maestro de pociones. Lucius sabía que ese había sido el sueño secreto de su hijo, en contra de la voluntad de su padre, que había querido una carrera más prestigiosa para su heredero. Lucius había querido que Draco entrara en la política, quizá volverse Ministro.

Draco era encantador, inteligente y talentoso en más de una manera. Él podría ser lo que quisiera.

Pero, no. Draco jamás tendría una carrera, él jamás volvería a hacer las cosas más simples como sonreír o llamar a Lucius 'padre'. Nunca más.

Su hijo yacía arriba en su habitación, en su cama. Él no podía ver, no podía oír. No podía moverse. No podía respirar. ¿Era su hijo ahora? ¿Era su precioso y adorado hijo? Era el cuerpo de Draco. Tenía su rostro, su cabello y su perfecta piel. Sin embargo, la sangre en sus venas se enfriaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Pronto ya no habría nada más de su hijo. Lo que yacía en su habitación, no era nada más que una cascara. Un cuerpo inmóvil. Un cuerpo tan hermoso, el hijo de su padre…pero ese ya no era Draco… su hijo se había ido. Muerto.

Lucius había cargado el cuerpo muerto de su hijo desde la batalla final. El Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado, pero eso era nada para Lucius Malfoy. A él no le importaba…

De repente Lucius escucho a alguien moverse en la habitación. El rubio mago saco los ojos del retrato de su hijo y vio a un tembloroso elfo domestico frente a él.

-¡A…aa…mo!- tartamudeo la criatura.

-¡Que! ¿No les ordene que no me molestaran?- rugió el hombre, un brillo furioso manchando sus hermosos rasgos aristocráticos.

-Ha…a…y un ma…ma…go a la puerta. ¡Dice que es importante! ¡Es sobre el joven amo!- chillo el elfo.

-¡Vete!- gruño Lucius demasiado enojado para maldecir al elfo. Estaba demasiado cansado para eso y nada de esto era culpa de Droopie.

Lucius marcho hacia la entrada dispuesto a sacar a la fuerza a la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir su dolor… y se quedo pegado al piso. El hombre quedo asombrado de ver a Remus Lupin parado allí y aun mas sorprendido al ver lo que el hombre llevaba en su brazos…

-Lucius, lo encontré entre los arbustos cuando termino la batalla mientras buscaba a Harry. Estaba inconsciente; yaciendo en el piso a unos pocos metros de donde cayó Quien-Tu-Sabes. Lo cubría el cuerpo de Narcissa. Presumo que ella se paro frente a él, salvándolo de la maldición asesina. No estamos seguros de quien mato a tu esposa, Quien-Tu-Sabes o Bellatrix, ambos cuerpos fueron encontrados allí…-

Eso no le importaba a Lucius.

Lupin aparentemente pudo notarlo, así que continuo: -Decidí traer a tu hijo aquí; San Mungo está demasiado lleno. Él luce bien. Solo se golpeo la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento. Estoy seguro que estará bien.-

Lupin tenía en sus brazos a Draco.

-Pásamelo,- dijo Lucius con voz temblorosa. Esto no podía ser cierto… su hijo… su hijo estaba arriba. Muerto. ¡Yaciendo frio e inmóvil en su cama! No, era alguien mas quien estaba arriba. Alguien más… su Draco estaba aquí, cálido y vivo en los brazos de su padre.

-Él estará bien, aun no hemos encontrado a Harry, y sabes que ambos se querían mucho. Así que pensé que Harry querría que velara por tu hijo.-

Lucius frunció el ceño. ¡Si, por supuesto, cariño! Potter era quien había arrastrado a su único hijo, a su heredero a esta guerra, quien lo había matado… casi. Sin decirle una palabra al hombre lobo, Lucius tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo y lo llevo hacia arriba hasta una de las innumerables habitaciones de huéspedes. No podía llevar a Draco a su propia habitación. Allí estaba el cuerpo… quien quiera que fuese, a Lucius no le importaba. No era su Draco.

Lucius estaba sentado al lado de la cama de su hijo. No quería moverse de allí. Temeroso de que Draco desapareciera si dejaba de mirar su cuerpo o que este se pondría frio como el otro en la habitación de su hijo.

No era necesario lanzarle un enervate a su hijo. El chico estaba bien. Dormir sería bueno para él.

Lucius apoyo la cabeza en su mano, cabello rubio cayendo como una cortina de seda. Así que Narcissa al final había salvado la vida de su hijo... aunque habían peleado en bandos opuestos... en realidad no había esperado que su esposa tuviera instintos maternos, pero por lo que valía, Lucius estaba agradecido.

Él no se había unido a la pelea. Y claro había estado trabajando para el Señor Oscuro. Y también había estado trabajando para el Ministerio. Había hecho lo suficiente para quedar bien con todos. Pero, naturalmente, había apostado por la "luz". Había pensado en todo...

La única cosa que Lucius no había tomado en cuenta había sido la posibilidad de que su hijo se volviera amigo de Potter en séptimo año y desarrollara una obsesión enfermiza con la idea de luchar contra el mal. No había imaginado que su esposa se había encaprichado por el poder y con el Señor Oscuro. Demasiadas Artes Oscuras – esa era su teoría.

Casi había perdido su familia. Casi.

Había estado allí en el final. Lucius había luchado junto a Draco. Su hijo se había rehusado absolutamente a quedarse al margen, así que Lucius no tuvo más opción que estar allí. No había sido capaz de proteger a Draco…

Lucius levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hijo y... No… estaba... estaba viendo cosas... ¡No! los rasgos de Draco estaban cambiando frente a sus ojos. Su cabello se estaba oscureciendo y alargando, su rostro se derretía, cambiando en el de alguien más…

¡No! Esto era un mal sueño. Una pesadilla. ¡Despierta!

¡Por favor, Merlín, déjame despertar!

Lucius se quedo mirando el cuerpo cambiado en absoluto horror. Sólo hace unos minutos el chico frente a él había lucido como su hijo. Ahora el experimentado mago reconocía los efectos de la poción multijugos desvaneciéndose.

Aun no quería creerle a sus ojos.

Aquí estaba Harry Potter en vez de su hijo Draco. El Niño-Que-Vivió. El Héroe.

¡Como se atrevía este mocoso a usurpar el lugar de su precioso hijo!

El funeral de Draco fue un asunto tranquilo. Lucius no quería ver a nadie allí. Se despidió de su hijo. Su niño – la única persona que el aristócrata Slytherin amaba más que su vida. No había sido amado por sus padres, así que no los había amado de vuelta. Con seguridad no había amado a Narcissa. Pero había amado a su hijo querido. A su precioso niño. Draco era inteligente, hermoso, encantador y cariñoso hacia las personas que consideraba dignas.

¿Como su hijo pudo darle su afecto a Potter? el chico era pequeño y desgarbado e incluso no parecía un chico con sus rasgos menudos, casi femeninos y su cara en forma de corazón y el pelo bastante largo. Potter era un estudiante mediocre y corría el rumor de que el chico estaba loco. ¡Por Salazar!

Pero el mocoso estaba vivo. Y su Draco estaba muerto. Lucius había considerado enterrar al Chico Dorado del mundo mágico en la misma tumba, junto a su hijo. Habría sido una venganza apropiada.

Lucius Malfoy regreso a su hogar. No hogar. Una casa. Una casa vacía. Tan fría…

Necesitaba tomar una decisión. Tenía a un inconsciente Harry Potter arriba.

Apenas entro a la biblioteca apareció un elfo: -¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¡El joven amo está despertando!-

Una punzada de esperanza atravesó el corazón de Lucius… y luego recordó que no era a su hijo a quien el elfo llamaba 'joven amo', ya no.

Lucius se apareció arriba. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Harry Potter, a quien culpaba por la muerte de su hijo estaba a su merced. ¿Debería matar a Potter? ¿Torturarlo? ¿Por qué no? No le importaba ir a Azkaban o recibir el Beso. Nadie lo extrañaría. Ya no le quedaba nada. Sin embargo, quizás podía pensar en algo más sofisticado… la muerte era demasiado fácil.

Lucius abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

Harry Potter estaba sentado al medio de la gran cama con dosel. Dos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes miraban a Lucius por debajo de la desordenada melena de cabello ébano. Potter era todo un placer para los ojos. Lucius se pregunto si su hijo se había estado acostando con el mocoso. No tenía ilusiones sobre las preferencias o inocencia de su hijo. Draco se habría acostado con cualquier cosa que se moviera y fuera lo suficientemente hermosa. Quizás eso corría en la familia.

La expresión del chico era de pura confusión.

Lucius caminó mas hasta quedar parado al pie de la cama.

-Hola…- Potter comenzó con timidez. Cuando Lucius se quedo en silencio con su expresión en blanco, el chico al parecer se puso impaciente.

-Lo siento… pero… ¿quién es usted?-

Eso era algo que Lucius no había esperado, pero algo con lo que podía trabajar. Un plan ya se estaba formando en su mente.


	2. Seduccion

Venganza

TheSiner

Seducción

Resultó que el El-Niño-Que-Vivio no sólo había olvidado a Lucius. Él no recordaba nada, incluso quien era **él**. Eso hizo la elección más fácil para Lucius. Iba a explotar la debilidad de Potter. Su venganza iba a ser más… exquisita. La muerte en realidad no era lo peor que podía pasarle a alguien.

Harry Potter estaba tan perdido que no fue difícil convencerlo de que eran amigos y que sería mucho mejor que se quedara aquí con él hasta que recuperara su memoria.

-Oh, ¿te conozco? yo… todo está como borroso,- el chico de cabello negro bostezo.

-¿Tienes hambre… Harry?- Lucius pregunto con amabilidad. Era extraño llamar al chico por su nombre de pila, pero los Slytherin siempre se adaptaban con rapidez.

-Erm, creo que sí,- el joven mago frunció el ceño y luego hizo una cara graciosa, que era totalmente inadecuada, considerando lo que había sucedido ayer y… dolorosamente adorable.

Lucius le ordeno a un elfo domestico que trajera comida, algo ligero. Poco después de comer unos sándwiches Harry se durmió. Eso estaba bien para Lucius Malfoy. Seria paciente; el mocoso descansaría hoy. Su anfitrión tenía planes mañana para Potter. Lucius miro fríamente a la pequeña forma en la cama abrazando la almohada. Una cosita dulce. Implementar sus planes podría resultar muy placentero en realidad.

Harry abrió sus ojos y bostezo. Miro alrededor y noto al misterioso y atractivo (se sonrojo ligeramente ante el pensamiento) hombre de cabello rubio sentado en el sillón al lado de su cama.

-¡Buenos días, Lucius!- el muchacho saludo energéticamente.

La alegría era tan inadecuada considerando la situación. El mundo mágico aun estaba de duelo por sus seres queridos perdidos en la guerra. Pero Harry estaba felizmente inconsciente a todo eso.

-¿Como estas hoy?- Lucius pregunto educado.

-Yo… aun no lo recuerdo,- el chico de cabello oscuro hizo un mohín. Lucius encontró el gesto en los labios llenos del muchacho completamente... entrañable. El Slytherin decidió que definitivamente disfrutaría este juego.

-Está bien Harry. Estoy seguro que tus memorias volverán, sólo dale algo de tiempo,- le aseguro el hombre. -¡Ahora levántate! Vamos a desayunar.-

-¡Claro!- Harry sonrió. Su amigo era tan amable y... si, hermoso. -Emm, ¿o debería cambiarme?- pregunto el chico apuntando a sus piyamas.

Lucius sonrió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el closet donde tomo una bata verde: -Esto debería servirte. Ponla sobre tu piyama. No es necesario que te vistas para esta comida.-

El chico se levanto de la cama sobre piernas temblorosas y comenzó a avanzar hacia Lucius.

-¡Oops!- dijo al tropezar con la mullida alfombra en el piso. Sólo para ser atrapado por los fuertes brazos de Lucius alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Lo siento!- Harry se sonrojo profundamente sin saber exactamente por qué. Era tan extraño – sentir dos brazos fuertes tocándolo y estar siendo presionado contra el cuerpo de otro hombre, que olía tan diferente del suyo, extrañamente masculino.

-No te preocupes chico,- lo tranquilizo Lucius. Estaba tan cerca que Harry podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciando su oído, cosa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Harry se enderezo y dejo que Lucius lo ayudara a ponerse la bata.

Lucius sonrió para sí mismo al dejar sus manos en los hombros de Harry más tiempo del necesario pretendiendo alisar la tela de la bata. El chico era fácil de leer y manipular además de muy sensible al contacto humano. Casi parecía como si él se apoyara en cada toque un poco más.

Más que suficiente.

El primer desayuno compartido fue más que agradable. Lucius descubrió que era fácil llevarse bien con Potter. El chico era un poco tímido al principio, pero cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie iba a atacarlo, se relajo de inmediato.

Harry estuvo aliviado de descubrir que recordaba algunos modales en la mesa. Lucius le remarco que había más de ellos, pero Harry sólo rodo sus ojos y demostrativamente bebió su jugo de calabaza de la manera más ruidosa posible. Lucius trato de darle una mirada severa, pero fallo miserablemente cuando Harry comenzó a cortar su tostada usando tenedor y cuchillo mientras ponía un rostro arrogante.

Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír ante las payasadas del chico. Nunca nadie había actuado así en compañía del heredero Malfoy. Ni siquiera cuando había sido un niño. De forma tan… normal. Le habían temido, lo respetaban, trataban de adularlo o lo odiaban. Quizás había algo de beneficio al tener a alguien sin memorias de su estatus alrededor.

Si sólo ese alguien no hubiera sido Harry Potter. La sonrisa de Lucius se congelo en su rostro. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría olvidar porque había dejado al mocoso aquí? Y tan pronto. Eso estaba mal. Muy mal. ¡Tenía que odiar al chico! ¡Tenía que lastimarlo!

-Lucius… ¿sucede algo?- Harry pregunto tentativamente. La expresión de su acompañante había cambiado tan drásticamente que… casi daba miedo.

Lucius salió de su trance: -No, no sucede nada. Regresa a tu habitación ahora. Necesitas tomar un baño y cambiarte. Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer. Te buscare mas tarde para llevarte a dar un paseo,- Lucius se levanto de su silla y salió con rapidez fuera de la habitación, dejando atrás a un completamente confundido Harry.

Harry se tomo su tiempo remojándose en la enorme bañera. Un elfo domestico la había preparado para él. Al parecer Harry recordaba cosas que sabía, hechos, como elfos domésticos en general, pero no recordaba personas o eventos específicos.

Cuando salió de la bañera, se envolvió en una toalla grande y esponjosa. Verde oliva. Había mucho verde en esta casa. Era extraño. Por lo que había visto, esta era una casa muy grande. Era extraño que Lucius viviera aquí solo.

Harry encontró una muda de ropa en la cama además de ropa interior. Casi de su tamaño. Quizás un poco más grande.

Harry se estaba poniendo terriblemente aburrido cuando Lucius toco a su puerta. El muchacho estaba encantado de ver a su anfitrión. El hombre de verdad era algo espectacular. Harry se pregunto cómo se habían vuelto amigos, eran tan diferentes.

-¡Hola!-

-Hola, Harry,- Lucius lo saludo gentil. -¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-

-¡Claro!- el muchacho estaba tan entusiasmado que lucía como un cachorrito mirando a su dueño con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Caminaron al jardín Malfoy. El día estaba precioso. Harry corría por ahí, oliendo las flores y haciéndole un millón de preguntas a su acompañante mayor.

Nada significativo sucedió en los dos días siguientes y estaba bien. Harry se estaba acostumbrando a la mansión, explorando las vastas bibliotecas y para diversión de Lucius haciendo amistad con los elfos domésticos. Lucius tuvo que chequear todos los hechizos de cerradura y proteger algunas habitaciones; no quería que Potter muriera prematuramente de manera dolorosa.

Potter era una criatura extraña. Algo que Lucius no podía comprender. A veces el chico era muy abierto, juguetón y osado, y de repente algo lo hacía retraerse y se volvía una persona casi asustada, tímida e insegura. Pero eso no era importante para Lucius. Interesante. Pero no importante.

Había comenzado a probar los límites. Lucius estaba tocando a Harry más y más, haciéndolo lucir casual, sin intención e inocente. Harry se sonrojaba como loco y había comenzado a tartamudear. Lucius sonreía por dentro ante esto. Harry estaba atraído hacia él. Ajeno a todo eso, el muchacho estaba pensando lo mismo. Lucius pillo al chico observándolo con una expresión soñadora en el rostro y distraído por su presencia en varias ocasiones. Probablemente el adolescente no podía comprender porque el hombre lo afectaba de esa amera.

El inexperto Gryffindor era una presa fácil.

En el cuarto día de la llegada de Harry, desayunaron y como siempre Harry hizo reír a Lucius. Lucius no pudo evitarlo. Más tarde se odiaría a sí mismo por caer en los encantos de Potter, pero a veces era fácil olvidar la verdadera razón por la que tenía a Harry alrededor.

Después del desayuno Lucius fue a su oficina a revisar el correo matutino. '¡HARRY POTTER, EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MAGICO AUN ESTA DESAPARECIDO!' algo así había estado en la portada del 'El Profeta' desde la Batalla Final. Lucius Malfoy bufo. La mayoría del mundo mágico estaba celebrando o buscando a Potter. Y no tenían idea.

Lucius le lanzo un _incendio _al periódico y se dirigió a la biblioteca para reunirse con Potter. Su pequeño invitado en realidad estaba distrayéndolo de sus tristes pensamientos y memorias.

Cuando Lucius abrió la puerta vio a Harry parado frente al retrato de su hijo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Draco.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunto Lucius, con la voz quebrada ligeramente.

-Lo conozco,- comenzó el chico. Luego vacilo: -¿Lo conozco?-

-Si…- era difícil para Lucius mantener la voz firme.

-¿Es tu hijo?- pregunto Harry.

-Sí,- respondió Lucius. Su corazón se estaba poniendo pesado, como plomo, amenazando salírsele del cuerpo para caer al piso.

-¿Dónde está?- ¡La Entrometida criatura seguía haciendo preguntas!

-Muerto.- la respuesta de Lucius fue seca. Siguió mirando la imagen de su hijo un tiempo. ¡Necesitaba hacer algo! ¡Quería mirar al mocoso a los ojos y estrangularlo! ¡Era su culpa! ¡Todo era culpa de Potter!

Lucius camino hacia Harry, agarro al chico por los hombros y lo giro. La rabia de Lucius se desvaneció momentáneamente al ver lágrimas recorriendo el pálido rostro de Harry.

-¿Porque… porque estas llorando?- pregunto el hombre, su voz apenas audible.

-Yo…yo…- Harry trato de alejar su mirada, pero Lucius no lo dejo, tomando su rostro de corazón entre sus manos. -Yo… yo lo conocía y sé que lo amaba, pero ni siquiera puedo recordarlo para llorar apropiadamente su muerte.-

Lucius no podía… acerco a Harry contra su pecho, dejándolo esconder sus lagrimas. Lucius comenzó a sobar la espalda del chico con una de sus manos y con la otra acaricio el sedoso cabello negro. Harry estaba llorando con el corazón y Lucius lo acerco aun más hacia él y beso la cabeza de Harry.

Harry no podía parar de llorar. El mago mayor deseaba poder llorar así. Pero no podía soportar ver al chico de esa manera. Lucius se inclino: -Shh, chico, no llores, shh. Todo va a salir bien.- susurro dulcemente en el oído de Harry y con ternura beso el suave lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho inhalando el aroma de su dulce piel. Se siento bien y lo hizo nuevamente.

Lucius sintió el cuerpo moverse contra el suyo y lo soltó ligeramente. Miro hacia abajo. Dos grandes ojos llenos de lagrimas que parecían esmeraldas liquidas, estaban observándolo. Maldición, podría ahogarse en esas piscinas esmeralda. Lucius limpio algo de las lágrimas de las mejillas del chico con su pulgar.

Se acerco y beso la frente de Harry y luego cuidadosamente rozo con sus labios la nariz del chico. Entonces Lucius comenzó a recorrer con suaves besos la mejilla de Harry acercándose cada vez más a sus dulces labios. Lucius se estaba impacientando. No podía esperar más; necesitaba saborear al chico. Después de quedarse un rato en la esquina de la boca del muchacho finalmente reclamo los labios de Harry.

Lucius comenzó mordisqueando el suave labio inferior, y luego comenzó a lamer y chupar sus labios antes de finalmente pedir entrada. Harry separo sus labios en respuesta a las acciones del hombre y sintió la especializada lengua invadir su boca. Lucius estaba explorando y saboreando. Era gentil, pero persistente. Harry se derritió en el apasionado beso; la piel le hormigueaba y las rodillas le temblaban.

Las manos de Lucius siguieron acariciando la espalda de Harry, colándose bajo la polera del chico ansioso de alcanzar la suave piel allí. Harry gimió en la boca de Lucius. Era maravilloso. ¿Como algo podía sentirse tan bien? ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerlo sentir tan bien?

El muchacho sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas y se aferro a la camisa de Lucius. El mago sintió temblar a Harry ligeramente. Era emocionante poder hacerle esto a Harry. Lucius bajo sus manos y agarro el trasero del chico levantando al considerablemente más bajo y ligero joven. Harry instintivamente levanto sus piernas y las envolvió en la cintura de Lucius.

Lucius caminó hacia el sofá al otro lado de la biblioteca, mientras continuaba asaltando la boca del muchacho, dejando que sus labios se separaran sólo para respirar. Medio acostó a Harry de espaldas contra el sofá de cuero quedando sobre el chico. Lucius retiro sus labios de la boca del chico sólo para comenzar a besar su cuello y pecho… ¿cuándo le había sacado la polera a Harry?

Lucius dejo de besar al muchacho y lo miro a los ojos. Luego paso sus dedos por la negra cabellera alborotada del chico.

-Pese a lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esto debemos parar antes que lleguemos muy lejos.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry luciendo tan inocente como un niño que no sabe nada de la maldad y la traición del mundo. Con voz ronca, labios rojos y la cara ruborizada Harry se veía tan deseable que Lucius casi olvido el 'porque'. Pero ahora no era el momento apropiado. Y tampoco el lugar correcto.

-Porque si,- respondió Lucius y puso al Gryffindor de cabello negro en su regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza y enterrado su nariz en el cabello del muchacho. Se quedaron así, sosteniéndose, escuchando la respiración del otro y mirando el fuego.

Harry puso mala cara, porque fue enviado a su habitación; Lucius le dijo que tenía otros asuntos. ¿Que otros asuntos tenia después de besar a su joven invitado como lo había hecho esta mañana?

Harry estudio algunas ediciones antiguas del 'Semanario de Quidditch' y entonces, cuando estuvo realmente aburrido, el chico llamo a Droopy y trato de convencerlo de jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico. Eso no era en realidad un desafío, porque el elfo no era muy hábil, pero al menos podía conversarle. Harry le hizo muchas preguntas y descubrió que había algunas de ellas que el elfo no tenía permitido responder. Eran órdenes de Lucius. Harry frunció el ceño. No le gusto eso para nada. ¿Que estaba escondiendo Lucius? ¿Porque el hombre estaba siendo condescendiente con él?

Cerca de la hora de la cena, Lucius finalmente toco a la puerta y entro a la habitación de Harry. Harry fingió estar más interesado en su libro que en su visitante. Estaba determinado a mostrarle algo de actitud. ¡Él no era un niño!

-Harry, amor,- Lucius levanto una ceja. -Tienes el libro boca abajo.-

Harry lo ignoro. No se iba a derretir porque Lucius lo había llamado 'amor'.

-Luces hermoso cuando estas enojado,- dijo bromeando Lucius.

_Luces hermoso cuando estas enojado…_una voz, una voz en su cabeza, una voz similar diciendo lo mismo… casi veía su rostro… Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de contemplar. Largos dedos atacaron los costados del muchacho y Harry se largo a reír.

-¡Para! ¡No! ¡Lucius!- Harry estaba riendo.

-¿Por qué debería parar? No es mi culpa que seas cosquilloso.-

-¡Luc, para! No puedo…- Harry se removió, tratando de evitar el ataque.

-Prométeme que ya no tendrás esa cara,- demando Lucius.

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ppp-para ahora!- exclamo el adolescente.

Lucius soltó a su presa le dio un casto beso en la punta de la nariz al chico. -Vamos,- agarro a Harry por el brazo y levanto al joven mago de la cama.

-Cierra tus ojos,- le ordeno Lucius cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta al otro lado del pasillo. Harry obedeció y fue guiado a la habitación.

-Puedes mirar ahora,- susurro el hombre en el oído de la belleza de cabello negro parada a su lado. Harry se estremeció, pero fue un buen tipo de estremecimiento.

Harry abrió los ojos y jadeo. Era maravilloso. La habitación lucia espectacular. Había lirios blancos en todas partes – su aroma, era intoxicante. La habitación estaba iluminada por velas y pequeñas linternas rojas que flotaban en el aire. Harry jadeo. Y de repente perdió el piso bajo sus pies cuando Lucius con facilidad tomo al ligero chico en sus brazos y lo acarreo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Harry fue depositado en el suave sofá. De inmediato se hundió en las suaves almohadas de plumas. -Caray,- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Lucius sonrió de medio lado y eso le gano una palmada en el brazo.

-¡Ayy! ¿Estás enojón esta noche? ¿Puedo hacer algo para arreglarte el ánimo?- susurro Lucius muy cerca del oído hipersensible del Gryffindor.

-Bueno, quizás,- susurro el chico su voz temblando ligeramente.

-Hm, quizás esto funcione,- Lucius se inclinó sobre la mesa de café enfrente del sofá que estaba llena de golosinas diversas y tomo una fresa. Lucius unto la dulce fresa en chocolate derretido y luego la llevo a los deliciosos labios del chico.

-Mmm, quizás,- Harry casi ronroneo abriendo su boca obedientemente ante la dulce golosina.

Lucius siguió alimentando a su joven acompañante con todo tipo de golosinas simultáneamente lamiendo y besando su cuello y acariciando sus labios con trozos de fruta. Harry regreso el favor. Al final el joven estaba tan relajado – que sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube color de rosa. Eso sonaba estúpido, pero era la única manera en que Harry podía describir sus emociones.

-¿Te sientes bien amor?- pregunto Lucius.

-Sí,- Harry ronroneo mientras la mano de Lucius sensualmente acariciaba su abdomen plano. Harry se estaba calentando y estaba dolorosamente excitado. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Harry había estado excitado antes. De alguna manera estaba seguro que era algo que pasaba a menudo con los adolescentes. Sin embargo sólo tenía una vaga idea sobre lo que vendría después. En realidad iban a… acaso alguna vez había… tenia la fuerte sensación de que nunca había hecho algo así. Esa parte le daba miedo. Estaba… ¿estaba enamorado de Lucius?

-¿Harry?-

-¿Hm?-

-Podemos avanzar esto mas, pero solo si tu quieres…- ofreció el hombre con voz ronca, acariciando la oreja de su acompañante con su cálido aliento.

¿Quería? Si, él quería **esto** lo que fuera 'esto'. Harry asintió y Lucius lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a través de la puerta, a lo que obviamente era el dormitorio. Harry fue ubicado en el medio de la cama y besado con tanta gentileza y cuidado que los ojos casi se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-Lucius,- susurro el muchacho.

-¿Si?-

-Yo… yo no sé qué… no sé nada sobre esto,- Harry se sonrojo.

-No te preocupes,- susurro Lucius sacándole la camisa a Harry. "Sólo acuéstate. Yo me encargare de todo."

Lucius estaba mirando dormir a su amante. Todavía no era un hombre. Pero tampoco era un niño. Tan dulce, sensible y… ¡maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! A Lucius le encantaría quedarse con este pequeño manjar. Si era honesto...

Y sólo por tener esos pensamientos Lucius estaba traicionando a su hijo. Tenía que hacer lo que era necesario.

Era fácil olvidar su deber cuando se sumergió en su amante, tan caliente y apretado. Cuando Harry gimió y grito su nombre al correrse. Cuando Harry reía, cuando hacia malas caras o metía mucho ruido al beber su jugo de calabaza, a propósito, para molestar y divertir a Lucius.

Pero los Malfoy sostenían su honor y deber sobre todo lo demás. Aun sobre pequeños chicos hermosos.


	3. Cobrando

Venganza

TheSiner

Cobrando

Harry abrió los ojos y se estiro flojamente. ¡Ayy! Estaba un poco adolorido, pero no de mala manera. En realidad de una muy buena manera. Caray… anoche… eso había sido… genial, completamente genial. Lucius fue maravilloso… Lucius… el chico miro alrededor. Lucius no estaba en la cama.

Harry estaba ligeramente decepcionado.

Lucius le recordaba a alguien. Alguien que lucía muy similar a él y que a veces sonaba… Draco… ¿quién era Draco? ¡Había recordado el nombre! ¡Tenía que decirle a Lucius! Harry se levanto de la cama recordando que no era su cama… y sonrió feliz cuando su cuerpo le recordó las actividades de la noche anterior.

Encontró sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por todo el piso de la habitación… el chico se sonrojo ante la memoria… y rápidamente se las puso. Luego Harry bajo corriendo las escaleras, tenía que encontrar a Lucius para decirle que había comenzado a recordar algunas cosas.

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado tras su gran escritorio de roble. Estaba revisando su correspondencia cuando un emocionado Harry Potter entro a la habitación.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Lucius mantenido su expresión neutra.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el extraño humor de su amante y ante la frialdad en su voz.

-Lucius, estoy comenzando a recordar cosas,- exclamo.

-Bien por ti,- el rubio aristócrata se veía impasible.

-No estás… ¿no estás feliz por mi?- la confianza y el ánimo encantador que había tenido el chico comenzaron a disiparse.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy,- Lucius sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera. Era la sonrisa de un depredador. -¿Quizás ahora recuerdes a Draco?-

-Creo que conozco ese nombre, quien… quien era… ¿era el chico rubio? el chico del retrato. ¡Tu hijo!- Harry grito sorprendido. ¡Estaba recordando!

-Felicitaciones,- Lucius mantuvo su voz sin emociones. Esto no iba a ser agradable. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Está muerto,- llego a la conclusión el muchacho. -Lo siento.-

-Oh, y deberías sentirlo,- Lucius rio sin alegría. -Porque tu lo mataste."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron muy grandes: -¡Que! No, yo… eso es imposible. ¡Yo no pude haber matado a nadie! ¡No lo hice, no pude!- rogo el chico.

-Pero lo hiciste. Mataste gente con tus propias manos. Y mataste a Draco arrastrándolo a una guerra, que no era suya. No sé qué fue lo que le dijiste a Draco, pero cambiaste a mi hijo y ahora está muerto. Mi hijo está muerto y es tu culpa. Tú lo convenciste de pelear y perdió. Draco está muerto."-Lucius suspiro. -Bueno, veras, yo quería algo de compensación, pero no eres tan bueno. Estoy ligeramente decepcionado.-

-¿Qué?- Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lucius temía mirar en esos grandes y suplicantes ojos verdes, sabiendo que se hundiría en ellos y olvidaría todo... y no podía permitirse esa debilidad.

-Deberías saber Potter que no siempre puedes reemplazar falta de habilidad con entusiasmo. Claro que eres una ansiosa puta listo para abrir tus piernas, pero…- Lucius no estaba mirando a Harry directamente. Tenía miedo de no poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-No quieres decir eso…"-Harry susurro choqueado. Su Lucius no sería tan cruel, tan frio.

-Cada palabra, amor. Pero no te preocupes; te aseguro, que tendrás muchas posibilidades de mejorar. Hay a muchos a quienes les encantaría coger un pequeño trasero apretado como el tuyo. Es sólo que ya tuve mi parte. Y ya no estoy interesado. Fue más que suficiente.-

-Lucius, por favor…,- lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Harry.

-Lárgate, Potter,- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Lucius… te am...-

-Escucha, Potter, ¿de verdad te vas a humillar aun mas? que extraño fetiche,- Lucius se levanto de su silla y salió de la oficina dejando a un destrozado chico en el piso. Estaba listo. Todo logrado. Necesitaba un trago. No. Mejor se emborracharía. Ahogaría toda su pena y esta horrible sensación de vacío con una pesadilla inducida por el licor. Luego perdería el conocimiento y dejaría de sentir.


	4. Revelacion

Venganza

TheSiner

Revelación

Había un gran encabezado en la primera página de El Profeta unos días después. '¡HARRY POTTER ESTA VIVO!' Sin embargo no había fotografía.

Cuando Molly Weasley abrió la puerta quedo choqueada, encantada y aterrorizada de ver a un sucio y enfermo Harry Potter en su entrada.

-¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry!- exclamo la pelirroja. -Oh, Harry, estas aquí... ¡Pasa! ¡Te ves terrible! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estuviste perdido una semana! Estábamos tan preocupados… Oh, cielos, estoy siendo tonta; hablaremos después... ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Estás vivo!-

Harry fue llevado a la cálida y acogedora cocina Weasley y sentado en una silla.

-¿Estas herido hijo?- le pregunto Molly la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-No, Sra. Weasley,- respondió el chico, pero eso no era convincente si uno podía verlo. Así que la Sra. Weasley lanzo un rápido hechizo de diagnostico que había aprendido al tener bajo su cuidado siete hijos. En realidad no habían heridas serías. Sin embargo el pobre chico lucia terrible.

-¡Ron! ¡Ronald! ¡Baja de inmediato!- Grito la Sra. Weasley. -¿Tienes hambre, Harry?-

-No en realidad Sra. Weasley,- el chico respondió débilmente.

-Molly, soy Molly para ti o mamá, querido,- le ofreció ella. -¡Ron! ¡Apúrate! ¿Ya vienes?-

-Sí, sí, mamá, deja de gritar… que es tan importante...- Ron aun estaba medio dormido, pero despertó de inmediato cuando vio a su mejor amigo.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estas aquí!- Ron corrió hacia su amigo y lo envolvió entre sus grandes brazos.

-¡Ron para!- Molly lo reprendió. -Lo estas aplastando. ¿No ves que Harry esta cansado? Necesita un baño caliente, encárgate de eso. Le preparare algo de comer.-

Ron con cuidado guio a Harry por las escaleras. Viendo que su amigo en realidad no era capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, el pelirrojo desvistió a su amigo, lo puso en la bañera y lo baño como a un niño pequeño hablándole en voz baja al chico de cabello negro que lucía como un gran niño a punto de caer dormido. -Harry, estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto amigo. Todo estará bien ahora.-

Ron observo con cuidado a su amigo, pero no vio ninguna señal de daño corporal. Sólo un pequeño moretón en la base del cuello de Harry. Ron habría creído que era una mordida. No... Imposible.

¿Pero donde había pasado su amigo la última semana después de la batalla final?

Sin embargo este no era momento para preguntas. Harry estaba casi dormido en la bañera.

Cuando Harry estuvo acostado y bien tapado en la cama de Charlie, Ron bajo y le informo a su madre que la comida tendría que esperar. Luego comenzaron a avisarles a las personas que debían saber que el Niño-Que-Vivió estaba con vida.

Unas horas después la cocina de los Weasley estaba abarrotada.

Magos, brujas, jóvenes y viejos, todos lo que se preocupaban por Harry Potter estaban esperando que su amigo y héroe despertara.

-Él está bien. Un poco desnutrido, pero eso no es nada nuevo. No sé cómo hacer que este niño como mas,- declaro Poppy Pomfrey entrando a la cocina después de examinar a su paciente favorito.

Harry despertó cuatro horas después.

Fue llevado a la cocina, sentado y cuestionado.

El chico no tenía mucho que decir. No, no recordaba matar a Voldemort. No tenía idea de donde estaba su varita ahora.

Si, de verdad había perdió la memoria por una semana. Él estuvo... vagando por ahí hasta que despertó.

Eso era todo. Alguna de la gente en la habitación sospechaban que había algo que Harry no les estaba diciendo, pero esa personas sabían que Harry podía ser una persona muy privada y testaruda y no servía de nada presionarlo.

Estaban felices que su salvador y Gryffindor favorito hubiera vuelto sano y salvo.

Después de un rato el chico de cabello negro se quedo dormido y fue llevado a la cama.

En cuanto a lo que las personas que lo amaban se refiere, todo estaba bien otra vez…

Harry se quedo en La Madriguera. Los Weasley no querían ni oír que se marcharía y no lo dejarían aunque quisiera. No que fuera capaz de marcharse en su estado actual.

Harry estaba miserable.

Al principio pensaron que era sólo cansancio. Pero los días pasaban y Harry no mejoraba. Estaba silencioso y retraído.

Sólo empeoro. Tenían que obligarlo a comer. Si Ron y Hermione no arrastraban a Harry fuera de la habitación, sólo se quedaba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera, con ojos desenfocados. Casi no hablaba y se rehusaba a decirles que andaba mal. Sospechaban que algo muy malo había sucedido, pero no tenían idea de que podía ser.

Era terrible ver al dulce chico tan destrozado. Esa era la única forma de describir el estado en el que estaba Harry. Destrozado

Harry estaba verdaderamente despedazado. Vacio por dentro. Le dolía tanto... ya ni siquiera podía llorar... Harry había vagado durante dos días después que Lucius lo había echado. Había estado caminando por las calles, vagando por los parques (no recordaba exactamente donde), hasta que se había dormido y luego despertó y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Había llorado hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas y ya no podía llorar más.

Entonces de alguna manera había terminado en La Madriguera. Y ahora esta aquí. Estaba seguro y era amado, pero de alguna manera eso hacía las cosas peores. Estaba rodeado de tanto amor y preocupación, que eso sólo lo hacía mas consiente del gran vacío en su corazón.

Cuando Ron y Hermione no pudieron soportar ver mas así a Harry trataron de forzarlo a hablar, para que les contara que le sucedía. Eso resultó ser un desastre. Harry había comenzado a llorar y no habían podido calmarlo en mucho tiempo. Ron y Hermione sostuvieron con fuerza a su amigo y lo habían dejado llorar hasta que Harry se había quedado dormido. Desde entonces no le habían preguntado nada más.

Ya había pasado un mes. Harry había comenzado a recuperarse. Estaba tratando de ser feliz por sus amigos. No podía lastimarlos a ellos también. Se había dado cuenta que no era justo, que estaba siendo egoísta en su lamento.

-Toma, Harry,- le dijo con cariño Molly. -Come unos huevos, y el tocino esta exquisito, te lo aseguro.-

-Gracias,- respondió el chico. Había estado empujando los huevos alrededor del plato. No tenía hambre, pero no quería ser malagradecido y molestar a Molly. Tomo una cucharada de huevos revueltos y la puso en su boca. ¡Oh, no! el adolescente puso su mano sobre su boca y salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el baño.

Esa sólo fue la primera vez que vomito durante el desayuno.

Los Weasley, Hermione y Remus estaban preocupados otra vez. ¡Harry había estado mejorando y ahora esto! Ya había pasado una semana. Harry había vomitado en varias ocasiones. Finalmente, Molly decidió llamar a Madame Pomfrey.

Poppy hizo que su paciente se acostara, amenazo a todos lo Weasley para que dejaran la habitación y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de diagnostico. Harry vio que la experimentada enfermera se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Ella le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas. Algunas de ellas bastante personales y vergonzosas.

Finally subió el chaleco y la polera de Harry descubriéndole el estomago y con gentileza lo examino con sus manos.

-Oh, cielos,- fue todo lo que ella dijo al principio.

-Harry, esto es realmente inesperado... ¿estás saliendo con alguien?- pregunto ella.

Harry podía decir que esa era una pregunta inesperada. No podía ni siquiera imaginar salir con alguien.

-No,- por supuesto que no. Probablemente nunca lo haría.

-Harry, no sé como decírtelo,- continúo la mujer. -Así que lo diré directamente. Estas embarazado, chico, aproximadamente seis semanas.-

Harry asintió, lagrimas llenando sus ojos. Eso era...

-Harry, necesito preguntarte algo,- la enfermera suspiro. -¿Alguien te lastimo?-

Esa era una pregunta lógica considerando como había estado actuando el muchacho desde que había vuelto. Poppy Pomfrey estaba enojada consigo misma por no haber pensado antes en eso. Dos lágrimas escaparon de sus brillantes ojos verdes y corrieron dejando dos caminos húmedos en la perfecta piel de sus mejillas.

Por supuesto, alguien lo había lastimado, más de lo que nunca imagino fuera posible... pero, ella había preguntado otra cosa. -No, no de esa manera.-

-Harry, tu sabes que puedes hablar...-

-Lo sé,- respondió tratando de lucir lo más sincero posible. No podía hablar de eso, no había manera. Simplemente no podía.

-¿Quieres que le diga a tu familia?- Ofreció Poppy. Ella quería hacer las cosas más fáciles para el pobre chico.

-Si por favor.- Su familia. Si, eran su familia. Suya y del bebé. Ellos tendrían la mejor familia de todo el mundo.

La enfermera dejo a Harry a solas, pero después de cinco minutos tres Weasley y Hermione irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Harry! Oh, Harry...- Molly lo abrazo y le beso la frente.

-Oh, amigo,- Ron se veía sacudido. -Fue Malfoy, ¿cierto? ¡Ese hijo de perra lujurioso no pudo guardar sus garras!- gruño Ron su cara poniéndose cada vez mas colorada.

El rostro de Harry perdió su color. Como supo… y luego se dio cuenta que Ron no estaba hablando del Malfoy correcto.

-No hables así de él,- susurro Harry.

-¡Ronald Weasley, cuida tu boca!- lo reto Hermione que tenía todo el derecho de retar a Ron ya que era su novia. Ella había aprendido de la mejor y seguía los pasos de Molly.

Ginny abrazo a su hermano adoptivo: -No escuches a Ron. ¡Es un jodido idiota!- comenzó la chica, ignorando el indignado '¡Lenguaje, señorita!' de la Sra. Weasley -No debes preocuparte, debes pensar en el bebé. Él será muy hermoso. Y todos lo amaremos mucho. Seremos una gran familia feliz.-

Todos asintieron.

En realidad ahora 'todos sabían' que era el bebé de Draco. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Harry había estado lamentando la pérdida de su amante. Pero eso no era importante. Harry tendría mucha gente a su alrededor. Todos ayudarían.

Ron reclamo una vez más sobre 'ese maldito Malfoy' aprovechándose de su inocente e ingenuo amigo para luego dejarlo de esta manera y amenazo con encontrar un mago oscuro o un nigromante para que reviviera a Draco Malfoy para luego hechizarlo hasta cansarse. Luego se calmo. Tenia mucho que hacer, porque Ronald Weasley seria padrino muy pronto.

Todos estaban muy aliviados de que el embarazo hubiera tenido un efecto tan positivo en Harry. Él aun estaba triste, pero mucho más calmado y lucía casi contento. Todos estaban siendo amables y cuidadosos a su alrededor; algunos días los Weasley volvían loco a Harry con su apoyo. Molly no lo dejaba solo asegurándose que comiera de forma adecuada, que durmiera bien y caminara en el jardín y que estuviera cálido cuando lo hiciera.

Cuando Harry cumplió dos meses Molly lo llevo al Callejón Diagon para comprar lana. Ella clamaba estar impaciente de comenzar a tejer para el bebé. Harry estaba seguro que era sólo para sacarlo de la casa, pero la acompaño de todas formas. Eso no fue tan malo. La gente lo saludo y le tomo fotografías, pero una vez que les daba lo que querían, lo dejaban en paz.

Después de eso Harry comenzó a salir más para hacer compras o cuando tenía algún antojo muy extraño. Aun no tenía mucha barriga. Además las túnicas mágicas escondían bastante. Pero Harry no lo escondería. Quería quedarse en el mundo mágico con sus amigos y su bebé sería un mago o una bruja e iría a Hogwarts. Harry tenía un futuro; tenía algo por lo que seguir viviendo.

Cuando Harry cumplió su quinto mes fue donde Madame Malkin para conseguir ropa nueva. Ya nada le quedaba bueno. Se sorprendió de ver a Blaise Zabini allí.

-¡Harry! ¡No te he visto en siglos! ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el atractivo chico.

-Estoy bien Blaise,- respondió el chico de cabello negro sonriendo mientras se sacaba la túnica para que lo midieran para la ropa nueva, mostrando su abultado vientre.


	5. Conversacion

Venganza

TheSiner

Conversación

Lucius estaba bebiendo en la librería. Había estado bebiendo demasiado últimamente. No supo que pensar cuando Blaise Zabini insistió en verlo. Se había reunido con Blaise una semana después de… después que había echado al chico. Habían hablado de cosas sin importancia. Y sobre Draco. Aunque no mucho. Aun había dolido demasiado. La reunión había sido extraña e incómoda para ambos.

-Hola Sr. Malfoy,- saludo el joven entrando en la librería. Blaise era un chico tan lindo – ojos azules y ondulado cabello rubio. Era educado y compuesto, para nada como…

-Blaise.-

-Sr. Malfoy hay algo… de lo que necesito hablarle. Es sobre Draco.- Blaise se veía ligeramente emocionado.

-Blaise…- Lucius de verdad no quería hacer esto ahora.

-Es importante. Es sobre Draco y Harry. Harry Potter.-

Aun peor.

-Por supuesto que Harry **Potter. **No quiero oír su nombre en esta casa.-

-Lo siento Sr. Malfoy, pero de verdad es importante. Por favor escúcheme y le prometo que no volveré a molestarlo. Es importante. Hágalo por Draco. ¿Por favor?- rogo el joven mago.

Lucius no estaba con ánimo de discutir. Vio que no se desharía del ex-Slytherin antes que él consiguiera lo que quería. Escucharía lo que Blaise tenía que decir. No veía como su vida podía empeorar.

-Bien,- Lucius Malfoy respetaba a Blaise Zabini y a sus padres. Escucharía al amigo de su hijo.

-Gracias, es sólo que pensé que usted debería saberlo… yo era muy cercano a Draco, usted sabe eso, así que… fue una sorpresa cuando Draco se hizo amigo de Potter en nuestro sexto año. Él me dijo que todo había comenzado con un desafío de Quidditch. Una vez se encontraron en el campo de Quidditch, tuvieron un intercambio de palabras, eso no fue sorpresa, y luego se desafiaron. Lo encontraron divertido y luego comenzaron a practicar juntos. Luego comenzaron a estudiar juntos… bueno y un día fue imposible no notar que Draco se había obsesionado completamente con Harry.-

-Él adoraba a su pequeño Gryffindor. Así era como Draco lo llamaba – 'mi pequeño Gryffindor'. Y eso era muy extraño para Drake. Normalmente cuando él quería algo, llegaba y lo tomaba y luego se olvidaba de eso, si usted sabe a qué me refiero. Él no era del tipo romántico o de relaciones a largo plazo. Pero por lo que yo supe él nunca toco a Potter. Lo trataba como un hermano menor, asegurándose que comiera lo suficiente, haciéndolo reír y cosas como esas.-

-Todos veían que Draco estaba muy enamorado. Protegía a Harry de todo y de todos si podía. Todos en la escuela le temían, porque sabían que si miraban a Potter de mala manera terminaron en serios… problemas. Draco incluso convenció a Severus Snape de que dejara a Harry tranquilo. No estoy seguro de como lo hizo, pero Draco tenía sus maneras,- Blaise suspiro recordando a su mejor amigo.

-Potter nunca salió con nadie, Draco se aseguro de eso. Me explicó que Harry era demasiado inexperto, demasiado joven, que aun no estaba listo y que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para su pequeño león. Le dije que estaba siendo ridículo y si estaba tan atrapado por Potter porque simplemente no se acostaba con el chico.-

-Draco casi me pego. Me dijo que si alguna vez se acostaba con Harry seria en su noche de bodas. Estaba bastante enojado, pero creo que hablaba en serio. Casi maldijo a Seamus Finnegan en varias ocasiones, porque estaba seguro que 'ese lujurioso estaba echándole el ojo a Harry'. Dijo que si Harry no lo escogía, Draco no dejaría que nadie indigno lo tocara. Él mismo encontraría a alguien digno para Harry. ¿Puede imaginar a Drake siendo tan altruista? Le dije que si miraba un día en el espejo de Oesed vería a Potter en un vestido de novia,- Blaise sonrió con tristeza.

-Estaba seguro que Draco nunca toco a Harry de esa manera, ni siquiera se había atrevido a besarlo,- continúo. -Supongo que estaba equivocado. No lo sé, quizás lo hicieron justo antes de la batalla, para asegurarse que su sueño se volviera realidad antes de… no lo sé,- Lucius de verdad no quería oír sobre Draco teniendo sexo con Harry. Era ridículo, él no tenía por qué estar celoso, pero…

-…pero, Lucius, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero es importante… creo que debes saberlo. Harry esta embarazado. Draco es el único que podría ser el padre. Creo que vas a ser abuelo,- Blaise miro al hombre mayor con expectación esperando alguna reacción.

Lucius estaba choqueado. Por todo. Por Draco y Potter. Por el embarazo.

-No es de Draco,- murmuro hablando mas para si mismo que para Blaise.

-Estoy bastante seguro que es de Draco. Si no tendré que cumplir mi deber como mejor amigo de Draco y maldecir hasta la impotencia al bastardo que embarazo a Potter y luego lo dejo. Eso es lo primero que Draco habría hecho. Harry era sagrado para él.-

-Gracias Blaise,- fue lo único que Lucius pudo responder. Estaba anonadado. Se sentía mareado y no era sólo por el alcohol.

-No es nada. Sólo pensé que usted tenía el derecho a saber. Dudo que Potter fuera a contarle nada. Se por Draco que él puede ser bastante reservado y no acepta ayuda o le pide nada a nadie…es tan inseguro y teme molestar,- Blaise dejó de hablar para darle la oportunidad a Lucius de decir algo.

Cuando Lucius no lo hizo, continuo: -Me iré ahora Sr. Malfoy; probablemente necesita estar solo ahora. Pero sabe, Draco tenia razón, Harry de verdad es una persona especial. Debe haber una razón por la que su hijo lo amaba tanto.-

-Lo sé,- respondió Lucius, pero él quería decir algo diferente que Blaise Zabini.


	6. Confesion

Venganza

TheSiner

Confesión

Esto era algo que Lucius no se había atrevido a hacer hasta ahora. Tenía que… necesitaba a Draco. Él… ya no sabía que sentir. Esto era mucho. Necesitaba oír a su hijo. Necesitaba comprender.

Lucius había recibido las pertenencias de Draco dos días después de la muerte de su hijo. habían sido encogidas y enviadas por lechuza. Lucius había desempacado las cosas de su hijo y las había dejado en su habitación. Sabía que había algo que no se había atrevido a tocar. El diario de Draco.

_Querido Diario…_

Cada entrada comenzaba con esta simple frase.

_Querido Diario, _

_Harry puede ser tan ingenuo. Me siento como un viejo hombre lujurioso tras un pequeño niño inocente. Él no tiene idea de mis sentimientos. Me abraza, acaricia y toca y no quiere decir nada con eso. Veo a Weasley hirviendo. Él sabe muy bien lo que yo siento por Harry cuando estoy cerca de mi amor. Pero no tiene el corazón de decirle a Harry que lo deseo. Granger también lo ve, pero a ella no le importa, ella me acorralo y me hizo prometerle que nunca lastimaría a Harry. No lo hare._

_Soy un bastardo, pero no con Harry. Él me hace mejor._

_Querido Diario,_

_No le declarare a Harry mi amor hasta que nos graduemos. Entonces le confesare todos mis sentimientos. Le pediré que salgamos en una cita, será muy romántica con flores y todo eso – ¡Le mostrare algo de la cortesía Malfoy! Le daré el anillo de la abuela. Harry merece lo mejor. (/Lo hare mi esposo y lo amare hasta el final de mi vida/_eso estaba tachado_). _

_¡Maldición!_

_Si me rechaza (sólo sobre mi cadáver) – me quedare cerca para asegurarme que el hombre o mujer que Harry elija lo trate bien. Seré el padrino de sus hijos aunque tenga que matar a Ronald Weasley y a media docena de otros Gryffindor._

_Es sólo que amo a Harry tanto. Jamás habría imaginado ser capaz de un amor tan desinteresado. Pero Harry es diferente. Él es mucho mejor que yo. Tan altruista, honesto e inocente. Es algo que ninguno de los Slytherin tiene. Y eso me fascina. Es tan hermoso._

_Lo amo. Como a un hermano. Como a un amante. Temo por lo que padre vaya a decir sobre mi intención de casarme con un hombre. Pero cuando él vea lo maravilloso que es Harry ¡Quiero que padre lo ame! Debe hacerlo. Padre es… no sé cómo no podrá verlo._

_Querido Diario,_

_¡Voy a maldecir a Finnegan hasta que se le caigan las pelotas y luego se las meteré por la garganta si vuelve a tocar a mi Harry! ¡Ese puta es un maldito sangresucia que… no tiene derecho de tocar a mi Harry!_

_Esos Dursley, Harry me dijo que nunca lo tocaban. Creían que la magia era una especie de enfermedad contagiosa así que tenían miedo de tocarlo. ¿Puedes creer que nadie lo había abrazado hasta que vino a Hogwarts?_

_¡Pero estoy tratando de compensarlo por eso cada día! Pero Harry es tan inocente y está desesperado por el contacto humano. Alguien podría aprovecharse de eso para usarlo. Así que debo vigilar a mi bebé._

_¡Y matar a Finnegan y recuperar mi varita que me quito Blaise!_

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy le dije a Harry que es lindo. Se sonrojo como loco. Siempre me pregunto hasta donde llega ese precioso color rojo… puedo imaginar, su pequeño y firme trasero todo colorado… Oh, Salazar… ¿soy retorcido?_

_Querido Diario,_

_Creo que le regresare a Severus la fotografía. Fue muy útil. ¿Quien habría pensado que chantajear a Severus Snape podría ser tan fácil? Debo agradecerle a padre por eso. Siempre supe que las fotografías de los días de escuela de padre serian útiles. Y así fue. Mi jefe de casa podía escoger – dejar tranquilo a Harry o todos lo verían en ropa interior de mujer color rosa. ¡Es una gran fotografía! De verdad. Deberé preguntarle a padre si fue un juego de Verdad o Penitencia o un hechizo (ya he visto a la comadreja en ropa interior en mi mente. claro que el rosa no es su color…)_

_Querido Diario,_

_Tengo un plan para mantener seguro a mi Harry. No le diré nada o se rehusara. ¡Pero es el mejor plan y es seguro! Mezclare mi nueva versión de la Poción Multijugos con mermelada de fresa y hare que se la coma. Pensara que sabe extraña, pero igual la comerá para no ofenderme. _

_Oh, Salazar odio a esos muggles! Mi Harry es una cosita tan tierna. ¡Como se atreven a tratarlo así! No lo alimentaban lo suficiente hasta que él se acostumbro a comer muy poco. Panse era anoréxica y Blaise y yo estábamos pendientes de ella así que se como es… si no, no habría notado que Harry está enfermo. Esos malditos Gryffindor, son tan densos, nunca notan nada. Pero Harry esta mejor ahora. _

_Está bien querido diario, debo dejar de actuar como un loco enamorado esta noche._

_Él no estará seguro, pero estará mas seguro luciendo como yo. Lo siento amor, necesito engañarte. Moriría si algo malo te pasara. ¡Matare a Voldemort yo mismo si te lástima! ¡Mataría a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarte de alguna manera!_

_¡Oh, por Merlín, Blaise tiene razón, __**estoy**__ loco!_

Lucius se dejo caer en la silla y cerro el diario. Probablemente su hijo ahora lo odiaba… ¡Oh, por Merlín, se odiaba a si mismo! ¿Que había hecho?


	7. Remordimiento

Venganza

Thesiner

Remordimiento

Lucius estaba desesperado. Nunca iba a perdonarse. Lo que había hecho… había estado cegado por la desesperación, el dolor y la rabia. Había hecho algo terrible. Había sido tan fariseo en su ira. Había encontrado a alguien a quien echarle la culpa por la muerte de su hijo y lo había destruido.

Había sido tan fácil encontrar la mejor forma de lastimar a Harry. Lucius le había mostrado a Harry amor y cariño y luego lo había golpeado en la cara. Gente como Harry, que era sensible y desesperadamente deseaba ser amada; era la más vulnerable.

Lucius había lastimado a Harry. Venganza era la especialidad Slytherin. De seguro había traumado al chico de por vida. Alguien como Harry nunca olvidaría.

Lucius lo había echo por Draco, para vengar la muerte de su hijo. ¿Acaso había conocido a su hijo? Que había sentido, que había querido, que había soñado. Lucius había destruido a la única persona que su hijo había amado. Y a la única persona que él amaba. Draco no habría querido que eso sucediera. Lucius ahora creía que Draco lo habría matado con sus propias manos por lo que había echo.

Embarazado. Ahora Harry estaba embarazado. Oh, Merlín… con el bebé de Lucius. No todos los magos varones eran capaces de embarazarse. Pero Harry obviamente era uno de ellos.

Su bebé. ¿Que debería hacer ahora? Lucius no podía olvidarse de su amante y su bebé. No tenía nada en este mundo, excepto Harry y el bebé.

Y no tenía el derecho a buscarlos. Había humillado a Harry de la peor manera posible; le había dado la espalda a Harry cuando el chico había tratado de decirle que lo amaba. No escucho los ruegos de su belleza de cabello negro. Había estado ciego y sordo en su venganza maliciosa.

No tenía el derecho de acercarse a Harry una vez más. Pero no tenía más opción que hacerlo.

Lucius estaba enamorado de Harry, realmente amaba a Harry. Había sentido amor por el chico incluso cuando lo lastimaba. Lucius no había estado pensando en venganza cuando estuvieron juntos. Había roto su propio corazón cuando había echado a su amante fuera de su casa y de su vida. Había creído que tenía que hacerlo. Lucius se había convencido que tenía que hacerlo. Había sido su deber. Por Draco.

Que tonto, que idiota…

Lucius recuperaría a su amante y a su bebé. No le importaba lo que iba a tomar. Recobraría a Harry y lo compensaría por todo aunque tuviera que ir contra la voluntad de su pequeño amor. Después de todo era la manera Malfoy.

Empeoraría todo antes de mejorarlo.


	8. Confrontacion

Venganza

TheSiner

Confrontación

Lucius toco a la puerta de La Madriguera con su bastón. Era una casa extraña. Bastante fea y pequeña. Ni siquiera tenían una aldaba apropiada. La Mansión Malfoy era diez veces más grande que esta pequeña y asquerosa casucha. Era una lastima que su amante embarazado hubiera sido forzado a vivir en estas condiciones y con esta gente.

Decir que a Lucius nunca le habían gustado los Weasley sería el eufemismo del siglo.

Toco a la puerta de nuevo. Se abrió de golpe y Lucius se encontró cara a cara con una gran y vigorosa mujer. La Sra. Weasley. La sonrisa de ella disminuyo ligeramente, pero luego la pelirroja se compuso y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-Sr. Malfoy,- saludo ella educada.

-Sra. Weasley,- respondió él.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?- Preguntó la mujer, aunque Lucius sospechaba que la mujer sabía precisamente porque estaba aquí. No precisamente. Ella probablemente también estaba convencida de que Harry estaba esperando el hijo de Draco. Porque si Harry le hubiera dicho la verdad, Lucius ya habría sido exhaustivamente maldecido por una horda de furiosos pelirrojos y sangresucias.

-Me gustaría ver al Sr. Potter por supuesto,- respondió Lucius sonando ligeramente molesto.

-Bueno, entonces pase,- Molly suspiro, pero le ofreció pasar de todas maneras. -Puede esperar en la cocina, mientras busco a Harry. El pobrecito esta acostado, sus tobillos… sólo espere aquí, Sr. Malfoy.-

Unos minutos después Molly bajo las escaleras. No estaba segura si estaba haciendo lo correcto… pero si estaba segura que Lucius no lastimaría a su hijo adoptivo. ¡Por Merlín Harry estaba esperando a su nieto! Harry había lucido bastante asustado cuando le dijo que Lucius Malfoy estaba abajo…

Pero el hombre tenía ese tipo de efecto en las personas; era comprensible.

-Sr. Malfoy, Harry bajara en un minuto. Los dejare solos; tengo algunos encargos que hacer. Así que nadie los interrumpirá, supongo que tienen mucho que discutir. Buena suerte Sr. Malfoy.-

Lucius asintió.

Perfecto. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Harry necesito un par de minutos para calmarse y componerse. De verdad había sido ingenuo al pensar que Lucius Malfoy iba dejarlo tranquilo, ¿no es así? ¿Que quería el hombre? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Estaba aquí por el bebé? ¿Acaso Lucius sabía?

Harry estaba seguro que la noticia sobre su embarazo ya iba a llegar al 'Profeta' en uno de estos días. Pero eso aun no sucedía.

Acaso Lucius… no, no pensaría cosas malas. Bajaría a hablar con Malfoy para averiguar exactamente lo que quería el hombre.

Lucius estaba sentado en una destartalada silla y comenzando a impacientarse cuando Harry entro a la cocina. El chico estaba usando una suelta polera marrón y pantalones negros. Su 'condición' era obvia. Su largo cabello negro, estaba tomado en una descuidada coleta, sin embrago algunas mechas caían libres enmarcando su hermoso rostro. La cara de Harry lucía mas rellena, pero eso lo hacía lucir más gentil y deseable. En estos momentos Lucius no podía imaginar algo más atractivo que su amante embarazado.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Malfoy,- saludo el chico y Lucius salió de su aturdimiento.

-Estoy feliz de verte, Harry.-

-De verdad,- bufo el chico, pero sin calor o malicia. -En realidad no comparto sus sentimientos. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Vino a regodearse?-

-¿De verdad crees que disfrutaría esa puerilidad?-

-¿En realidad? No lo sé,- respondió Harry sentadnos en otra silla destartalada sobándose la espalda.

Un gesto tan sencillo significo tanto para Lucius. -¿Así que tienes cinco meses?- Pregunto.

-¿Podría ser más cínico?- Harry no se atrevía a mirar al hombre a los ojos. Tenía miedo de ver frialdad y malicia en ellos.

Lucius estaba acostumbrado a ver al muchacho animado, riendo y bromeando. Era duro verlo triste y destrozado.

-Vine a hablar sobre tu bebé,- comenzó, luego lo pensó y corrigió. -Nuestro bebé.-

-Usted no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Todos creen que es de Draco y a mí no me importa.-

-Pero no es de Draco,- Lucius declaro lo obvio. -Y a mí me importa.-

-¿Ahora va a acusarme de seducir a su hijo? ¿Tanto me odia? No es culpa de mi bebé. Como sea. Por favor, váyase,- Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para levantar la voz.

-No me había dado cuenta que eras tan cercano a mi hijo,- Lucius ignoro las últimas palabras de Harry.

-Escuche, yo nunca… Draco nunca…- el chico de cabello negro se estaba irritando.

-Lo sé. Pero eso de todas maneras no importa. Tu bebé será un Malfoy. Debes comprender eso.-

-Oh, no,- Harry finalmente miro al mago a los ojos. -Él va a ser un Potter.-

-¿Él?-

-Sí, es un niño. Pero no es asunto suyo. No necesito ni quiero nada de usted. Sólo déjenos en paz,-

Lucius negó con la cabeza: - Me temo que no pudo hacer eso. No te dejare en paz.-

Harry se levanto del asiento con rapidez. Con demasiada rapidez, haciendo que se mareara y trastabillara. Lucius se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió con rapidez al lado de su amante embarazado.

-¡No!- Siseo Harry aferrándose a la parte trasera de la silla por apoyo. -¡No me toque! ¡Puede lastimarme, pero no permitiré que use a mi bebé!-

-No voy a lastimar a nadie, ni a tu hijo ni a ti. Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa. Y nos casaremos por supuesto.-

Lucius apenas logro esquivar el plato que voló en su dirección y que se estrello con la muralla a su espalda.

-¡Cómo se atreve idiota egoísta! ¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir algo así?- grito Harry. -¡Usted me echo de allí y me dijo que no quería volver a verme! ¡Y ahora viene aquí como si viniera a recolectar algo de su propiedad o a recuperar un cachorro perdido! ¿No ha jugado conmigo suficiente? ¡Usted dijo que ya había tenido suficiente de mi!-

-Cálmate, Harry, no puede ser bueno para ti o el bebé,- trato Lucius.

-¡Nunca! ¿Me va a llevar a la fuerza si dijo que 'no'?- El rostro de Harry estaba rojo por la rabia.

Lucius no estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pero tenía que hacer esto, no veía otra opción. Su pequeño Gryffindor podía ser muy testarudo; eso lo sabía por Draco y ahora, probablemente con sus hormones alocadas…

-Claro que puedes negarte, pero si aceptas le salvaras a tus anfitriones muchas dificultades. Arthur no tendrá problemas con su trabajo en el Ministerio; nadie ira a investigar las sustancias apenas legales que los Sres. Fred y George Weasley están preparando en su laboratorio. Y por supuesto la pequeña Ginerva no tendrá problemas con el dinero para sus estudios… oh, también está el Sr. Lupin, sabes – una queja sobre un hombrelobo fuera de control y…-

Harry estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que venia después del 'y'. Y comprendió a la perfección lo que quería decir Lucius. No tenía opción. Estaba siendo utilizado una vez más. Oh, por Merlín, como pudo ver algo bueno en este hombre.

-Puede darme un día. Necesito… necesito explicarles todo y…- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. No, no iba a llorar. Ya había derramado muchas lágrimas por Lucius Malfoy.

-Está bien, vendré a buscarte mañana en la tarde.-

Harry le dio la espalda a su… a Malfoy: -Como puedes ser tan cruel…- el susurro del chico fue apenas audible.

_Soy un Slytherin, amor. Y desesperado. _PensóLucius mientras dejaba La Madriguera, pero no dijo nada en voz alta. esperaba que algun día Harry pudiera comprender y lo perdonara.


	9. Adquisicion

Venganza

TheSiner

Adquisición

Harry no podía llorar tanto como quería. Si lloraba, los Weasley sospecharían que algo andaba mal. Oh, Merlín, iba a mentirle a gente que había sido tan buena con él. Iba a mentirle a su familia y todo por Lucius Malfoy.

Pero Harry no podía lastimarlos diciéndoles la verdad, iba a hacer lo que Lucius quería para protegerlos. Eso sería peor que su mentira. Lucius… no podía pensar en Malfoy o definitivamente se pondría a llorar. Ese hombre había logrado arruinar su vida dos veces en cinco meses. ¿Cómo pudo resultar así? Lucius había sido tan tierno y amable, todo lo que Harry había soñado y luego se volvió un monstruo…

Draco siempre le había advertido sobre la gente que era muy buena; decía que normalmente era porque querían algo. La ironía fue que resultó ser el mismo padre de Draco quien había jugado con Harry y le había quitado algo muy importante. ¿Que diría Draco sobre esto?

Durante su embarazo Harry a menudo deseaba poder tener a Draco a su lado. No se había dado cuenta lo importante que el rubio príncipe de Slytherin había sido para él. Draco se había vuelto su ángel guardián. Había estado pendiente de Harry, cuidándolo. Él habría salvado a Harry de Lucius.

-Oh, Draco, porque…-

Harry le aviso a su familia que iba a hacer una importante declaración después de cenar. Probablemente eso había sido obvio, porque el chico había estado bastante nervioso. Cuando la cena termino el corazón de Harry había comenzado a latir como loco en su pecho.

-Ustedes saben que Lucius Malfoy estuvo aquí hoy,- eso no era una pregunta. -Bueno, mi bebé es un Malfoy.- Eso era vago, pero no era una mentira ni una pregunta. De todas maneras todos estaban seguros de saber lo que había sucedido.

-El Sr. Malfoy me pidió que me mudara a su casa,- la declaración de Harry hizo que la mayoría de los Weasley explotaran en protestas. Harry los ignoro y continuo: -De verdad los amo a todos y ustedes son mi familia, pero he abusado demasiado de su amabilidad. Además el Sr. Malfoy está solo y mi bebé es el único otro Malfoy que queda en el mundo. Creo que no es justo alejarlo de él.-

¡Era tan difícil decir esto! ¡El Sr. Malfoy era un maldito bastardo sin corazón y un idiota egoísta! Merecía pudrirse con su preciada mansión. Pero necesitaba calmar a los Weasley. Esta familia no era para nada como los Malfoy, sin embargo eran sangrepura y magos. La conexión mágica era algo que valoraban y comprendían. Harry necesitaba que sintieran simpatía por Malfoy y lo dejaran ir.

Claro que estaban discutiendo y Ron protestaba que Harry no le debía nada a Malfoy y que él había sido un mortífago. Harry le recordó que Lucius **había **sido un mortífago… sin embargo al final Molly se puso del lado de Harry (ella podía ser bastante anticuada a veces) discutiendo que el lugar de un niño mágico era con los suyos, y que si Harry pensaba que era correcto, esa era su decisión y de verdad lo lamentaba por el Sr. Malfoy y comprendía que el hombre quisiera estar cerca de su nieto. Y con eso quedo decidido.

Harry se mudaría a la Mansión Malfoy.

Ron, Molly, Fred, George y Hermione estaban allí cuando Lucius Malfoy fue en busca de su ultima adquisición, como Harry se refería a si mismo bajo las circunstancias. Sólo que la broma no era graciosa, porque era su vida.

Parecía que sus amigos querían asegurase que Lucius no estaba usando su túnica de mortífago o no tenía a Harry bajo la maldición imperius. Le hicieron todas las advertencias – que tratara a Harry bien o sino (Ron se lo dijo bastante claro, tan claro que Hermione tuvo que parase en su pie).

Los gemelos hicieron unas cuantas bromas indecentes sobre que no dejara al bebé de Harry jugar con la muñeca inflable de Quien-Usted-Sabe y sobre los rumores que habían oído sobre que un elfo domestico de los Malfoy se llamaba Sapo así que Harry debía tener cuidado cuando se bañaba. Harry los estaba disfrutando, porque estaban molestando a Lucius. Sin embargo era una pequeña alegría.

Molly se largo a llorar.

Hermione seguía mirando a Lucius Malfoy con sospecha.

-Espero no te moleste tener tu antigua habitación,- le dijo Lucius cuando llegaron a la Mansión. A Harry no le molestaba. No le importaba una habitación. Si le importaba poder irse. Pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

-El desayuno es a las nueve, pero no es necesario que bajes si no lo deseas. Y puedes decidir en las demás comidas del día con la condición de que comas suficiente. Sin embargo, espero que te me unas para la cena a las siete. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?-

-¿Que otros servicios aparte de mi compañía en la cena y mi capacidad de engendramiento debo proveerle? ¿Va a cogerme o sólo tengo que chuparlo ya que estoy embarazado?- Harry pregunto con inocencia.

Lucius estaba choqueado y furioso. Al principio estaba enojado con Harry por decir algo así… luego consigo mismo por arruinar el alma confiada e inocente del chico. Respiro profundamente.

-Harry, yo… yo lamento haberte obligado a venir aquí, pero te quiero conmigo para poder cuidarte. No voy a lastimarte…- Esto era difícil de decir, pero no podía soportar ver que Harry lo mirara así… con tanto odio en esos preciosos ojos verdes.

-Esas son sólo palabras y es demasiado tarde para decirlas de todas maneras,- Harry se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. Aun recordaba donde estaba su habitación.

Lucius estaba frustrado. Harry estaba dándole el tratamiento de silencio. Apenas respondía las preguntas de Lucius. El hombre trataba de calmarlo y ser lo más cariñoso y preocupado posible. Pero la actitud de Harry lo estaba volviendo loco.

Le regalaba flores a Harry, le preguntaba si tenía antojos, incluso le llevaba el desayuno y le había comprado libros sobre embarazo y el cuidado del bebé. Pero Harry seguía fulminándolo con la mirada o ignorándolo, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Y era tan impresionantemente hermoso cuando estaba enojado.

No poder tocar a Harry lastimaba a Lucius.

El hombre suspiro. Toco a la puerta del chico y entro. Sabía que Harry no lo invitaría a pasar. -Harry, necesito tu opinión en algo,- comenzó Lucius. Harry siguió sentado en el gran sillón sin quitar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Harry?- El hombre trato de llamar la atención del chico. Nada.

¡Lucius no podía seguir así! ¡Harry actuaba como una pared de ladrillo!

Se acerco al sillón y le quito el libro de las manos a Harry. El chico se encogió en el sillón, sus ojos abiertos en… ¿miedo?

Eso disminuyo el enojo de Lucius. Se sentó en un taburete frente de su rebelde pequeño Gryffindor y tomo la barbilla del chico, haciendo que Harry lo mirara en los ojos. Lucius suspiro: -¿De verdad me tienes miedo?-

Harry trato de alejar la mirada, pero Lucius no lo dejo. La respuesta era obvia. -Harry,- la voz de Lucius se quebró. -Recuerda lo que te dije… creo que estoy cometiendo un error tras otro contigo… yo… yo soy un tonto. No quiero que me temas.-

Los labios de Harry temblaron. -Lo siento,- dijo apenas el muchacho.

Lucius seguía mirando en los grandes ojos asustados y de repente envolvió a Harry en sus brazos acercándolo hacia si lo más que podía debido a su barriga. -No. Por favor, no me temas,- le rogo Lucius. -Te dije que no te haría daño y era en serio.-

Lucius dejo sus dedos recorrer el suave cabello de Harry de manera suave. Se quedaron así un momento.

Finalmente Harry pregunto débilmente: -¿Me va a quitar a mi bebé?-

Lucius estaba choqueado de oír eso: -Harry, ¿cómo puedes pensar… como… de donde sacaste esa idea?-

Harry empujó al hombre alejándose de él y caminó hacia la ventana, poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

-¿Y qué debo pensar? Usted me uso y me humillo,- la voz del chico estaba aumentando de volumen y se estaba enojando cada vez mas. -¡Usted me odia! Me llamo puta… ¡Luego me chantajeo! ¡Me obliga a vivir aquí con usted! ¡Y de repente esta todo tierno y cariñoso! Sabe que Draco siempre me decía que me cuidara de la gente muy amable porque siempre querían algo… debí escucharlo más… y ahora todo lo que tengo es este bebé. ¡No voy a entregárselo! ¡Es mío! Es todo lo que tengo…-

Parecía Harry que iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier segundo y partió corriendo hacia el baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Maldición.


	10. Resolucion

Venganza

TheSiner

Resolución

-Por favor, Harry, necesitamos hablar,-

Lucius no consiguió convencer a Harry que saliera del baño. Claro que podía romper las protecciones del joven mago y entra a la fuerza. Pero no consideraba que eso fuera una buena idea. No podía obligar a Harry a hablar con él sí no quería. Eso le probaría al chico que tenia la razón y que solo quería usarlo, sin importarle lo que escogiera.

Sin embargo Lucius no pudo dormir esa noche. Harry pensaba que era una especie de monstruo… quizás tenia razón… Pero Lucius simplemente quería arreglar las cosas… No, no podía dejar las cosas así. Y tampoco podía dejar ir a Harry.

El hombre se dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama. La culpa y la desesperación lo estaban consumiendo. Tenía a Harry, pero no como quería. No sabía qué hacer, como arreglar las cosas. Como hacer que volviera el Harry que conocía y amaba.

Harry no bajo a desayunar. Eso era de esperar.

Alrededor de las once de la mañana Lucius respiro profundamente, toco a la puerta y entro a la habitación de Harry.

-Buenos días…- _amor, _quería mucho decir esa palabra, cuando vio a su pequeño amor, su chico angelical. Harry estaba sentado frente al espejo cepillando su precioso cabello negro. El embarazo le quedaba muy bien…

-Buenos días, Lucius,- respondió el chico con voz sin emoción.

Lucius se estremeció por dentro, pero ignoro el dolor y la culpa: -Harry, por favor vístete, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.-

Harry sólo asintió.

Media hora después estaban caminando por los espaciosos jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Era diciembre, nieve cubría las plantas exóticas y los arboles. Sin embargo su camino estaba limpio. Harry sospechaba que era trabajo de los elfos domésticos o de algun antiguo y complicado hechizo de mantenimiento del hogar.

Después de un tiempo llegaron al final del camino y Harry vio…vio lo que al parecer era un pequeño cementerio. ¿Acaso era el cementerio privado de los Malfoy o algo así? A continuación una realización lo asalto – ¡Draco! ¿Acaso estaba en problemas?

Lucius sintió la vacilación de Harry. Suspiro internamente y paso un brazo por los hombros del mago más pequeño acercándolo a su lado y guiándolo hacia adelante.

No había nieve en el cementerio. En realidad era un lugar bastante hermoso. Era como el jardín secreto de alguien, cercándolo del jardín Malfoy con una muralla de piedra al parecer muy antigua. Había una gran variedad de hermosas y exóticas flores, esparciendo su exquisito aroma. Hermoso. También habían muchas lapidas y monumentos, pero no lucían mórbidas y no daban miedo en este hermoso jardín.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que al parecer era su destino. Había una simple lapida con las palabras 'DRACO MALFOY. SIEMPRE EN MI CORAZON.' Harry se agacho y toco la fría piedra… luego miro con recelo a Lucius mientras se levantaba.

-Harry…- comenzó Lucius. -Lo siento,- fue dicho de manera apenas audible. -Harry, ¿sabías…sabías lo mucho que amaba a Draco?-

-Sí,- Harry lo sabía. Draco solía hablar mucho sobre su padre.

-Draco te amaba.-

Oh… eso.

-¿Sabias eso?-

Bueno… -No…no hasta el ultimo día…bueno, en realidad comprendí eso después…- después que Harry había recobrado su memoria había pensado bastante. Sobre Draco y Lucius… sobre todo.

Esa mañana, que fue la última de Draco… ellos sabían que Voldemort iba a atacar, debido a Snape… Durante el desayuno, Draco se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor junto a Harry, ignorando exitosamente las miradas hostiles. Estaba sonriendo, bromeando y haciéndole cosquillas a Harry dejándolo que sacara comida de su plato.

Luego Draco insistió en acompañar a Harry hasta la Torre Gryffindor. Apenas salieron del Gran Comedor, Draco tomo la mano de Harry y no la soltó. Iban caminando en perfecto y satisfecho silencio. De alguna manera fue perfecto.

Cuando llegaron al Retrato de la Dama Gorda, Draco repentinamente envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos abrazándolo con tanto cariño y desesperación que el corazón de Harry casi se detuvo en ese momento. -¿Haz besado alguna vez a alguien?- Le pregunto el rubio Slytherin. No, Harry no lo había echo… y sabia que quería decir Draco. Él era un Slytherin; no se mentiría a sí mismo o a sus amigos. Ambos sabían que Harry podía morir hoy y nunca había sido besado…

Draco levanto la quijada del oro chico con su pulgar, miro en los ojos esmeralda y con gentileza capturo sus labios en un tierno beso. No fue apasionado, ni amistoso o desesperado. Fue de amor. Harry sólo después se dio cuenta de eso.

Entonces Draco lo soltó y se alejo después de besar con ternura su frente. Esa fue la última vez que se tocaron.

Harry fue traída de vuelta al presente cuando Lucius puso cuidadosamente su mano en el hombro del chico y le dio la vuelta. Ahora Harry estaba frente al amplio pecho de Lucius. El hombre más alto levanto la quijada de Harry con su pulgar, acariciándolo tiernamente. Ojos grises estaban fijos en los ojos verdes.

-Harry, te amo. Por favor, créeme. Te prometo que nunca más te lastimare… estaba equivocado. Terriblemente equivocado… te culpe… quería venganza. Siento mucho eso. Sé que nunca lo olvidaras, pero quizás podrías perdonarme… tratar de comprender. Amaba a Draco más que a nada en este mundo y cuando murió…yo… estaba equivocado. Terriblemente equivocado.-

Compartían el amor por Draco sin saberlo. Ahora también compartían al bebé…

Harry ladeo su cabeza y miro la tumba de Draco. '_Quizás tenias razón Draco… en realidad necesito a un Malfoy para que cuide de mi… te prometo que yo también lo cuidare. No dejaremos que el otro cometa estúpidos errores…_'

Harry apoyo su rostro contra el hombro de Lucius disfrutando la sensación de gráciles dedos tentativamente acariciando su cabello.

El Fin

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron esta traducción y muchas gracias en especial a quienes comentaron ****Lunatica Dark**** - ****Atuan Lewan**** - ****narusempai**** - ****shineevero**** - ****Alba marina**** - ****Alioth Akane**** - ****lobita22**** - ****LindenCorina15**** y **** me gustaría recibir sus comentarios para saber su opinión de final. Gracias por leer y gracias por preocuparse por mi salud, no está de lo mejor pero seguimos hacia adelante, hasta la próxima traducción. Estoy viendo los permisos de unas historias muy buenas, byeee.**


End file.
